Reason
by im kirin
Summary: "bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan tanpa membantah?"/ "tak sadarkah kalau kau itu ceroboh, kau sering salah mengambil jalan, bagiamana jika nanti kau terpisah dari yang lain dan tersesat?dan kecerobohanmu itu yang akan melukai dan mendatangkan masalah bagimu?"/ Baekhyun Chanyeol,, Chanbaek


Tittle : Reason.

Author : Kirin

Cast : Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol.

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : Boys Love, OOC.

Copyright : Kirin

Disclaimer : semua pemain dalam cerita ini bukan punya kirin, kirin hanya punya plotnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"NO! Tidak akan pernah Baek Hyunnie,dan cukup! Tidak ada perdebatan lagi" tegas Chan Yeol, dia berusaha melepas genggaman Baek Hyun pada ujung kaos bagian belakangnya.

"tapi yeolli sayangku, tidak akan terjadi ap-"

"aish... sekali tak boleh tetap tidak boleh! aku tak akan pernah mengijinkannya, dan hentikan puppy eyesmu itu sekarang, aku tak akan terpengaruh untuk kali ini" potong Chan Yeol cepat dengan suara yang mulai meninggi, ugh bisa di bayangkan suara bassnya ketika berteriak.

Baek Hyun yang merasa kehabisan akal untuk membujuk roommate sekaligus kekasihnya itu melirik penuh harap pada Suho yang saat itu juga tengah berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Biasanya hyungnya itu selalu berhasil membujuk member selama ini.

"Chan Yeol-ah, aku mengerti perasaanmu tapi bukankah meneger hyung sudah memilih Baek Hyun yang akan mengikuti law of jungle sedangkan sisanya akan bergabung dengan running man"

"No! kau tidak mengerti hyung, karena hyung tidak ada diposisiku, coba bayangkan jika Lay hyung yang harus mengikutinya, apakah hyung akan melepaskannya dan mengijinkannya?" Chan Yeol masih tak mau kalah, ia akan terus pada pendiriannya. Disini ialah yang bisa berpikir jernih –yakinnya- jadi dialah yang harus memutuskan.

Baek Hyunnya bergabung dengan law og jungle?

Oh, hell NO!

Ia tak habis pikir, apakah meneger hyung dan semua member yang mendukung keikut sertaan Baek Hyun tak paham situasi law of jungle yang penuh dengan tantangan dan harus mampu bertahan hidup di alam liar seperti itu?

Oh demi kulit hitam kai, ia tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan Baek Hyun menjalani itu semua.

"tentu aku akan mengijinkannya, bukankah itu sudah tugas kita, tanggung jawab kita, ingat komitmen awal kita?"

"begitukah?" remeh Chan Yeol. terkadang ia bisa menjadi orang yang menyebalkan, seperti sekarang ini.

"Yeolli cintaku, sudah hentikan ne, benar kata Suho hyung ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kita, terutama tanggung jawabku, lagi pula bukankah ini juga bisa menambah pengalamanku, dan yah, aku sangat antusias ingin mengikutinya"

"bisakah sekali saja kau melakukan apa yang aku inginkan tanpa membantah?" dengus Chan Yeoll menangkup kedua pipi Baek Hyun dan mengelusnya,

Ugh tak akan pernah ia biarkan pipi itu tergores sedikitpun.

"dan kau hyung, aku melarang bukannya tanpa alasan, bukankah hyung tahu kalau Baek Hyun itu tak tahan dingin dan ia akan terus menggigil seharian jika ia kedinginan,siapa yang akan memeluknya jika sudah seperti itu?"

Ingatannya melayang disuatu siang di musim dingin, kala itu semua member tengah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan dirinya dan Baek Hyun di dorm, ia sengaja tak ikut pergi dengan member lain, karena ia sedang berusaha 'menghangatkan' Baek Hyunnya yang kedinginan, dengan memeluk tubuh mungil topless itu erat, ia sendiri juga topless, pikirnya dengan cara saling berpelukan tanpa busana akan mudah untuk membagi panas tubuh mereka.

"a...dan hyung juga yang paling tahu bukan kalau daya tahan tubuh Baek Hyun itu tak sekuat orang lain, bahkan setiap hari hyunglah yang rutin memberinya vitamin"

"dan kau Baek Hyunnie" Chan Yeol menoyor pelan kepala Baek Hyun sayang

"tak sadarkah kalau kau itu ceroboh, kau sering salah mengambil jalan, bagiamana jika nanti kau terpisah dari yang lain dan tersesat?dan kecerobohanmu itu yang akan melukai dan mendatangkan masalah bagimu? Sedangkan di sana tak ada member lain, meneger hyung maupun aku yang bisa menjagamu,memperhatikanmu? aku tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk hidup di tempat yang tidak jelas seperti itu"

"aku bukan anak kecil Chan Yeol! dan disana akan ada banyak kru dan para sunbae yang pasti akan menjagaku" mata Baek Hyun menyala, ia selalu sebal jika sudah diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

Demia apapun ia sudah 21 tahun, dan ia juga bisa taekwondo.

Chan Yeol memejamkan matanya, harus dengan cara apa ia meyakinkan kekasih keras kepalanya?

"jadi maksudmu kau akan terus bergantung pada mereka?jika seperti itu Kau hanya akan merepotkan mereka"

"a..." apapun yang akan Baek Hyun lontarkan terhenti dan menguar,

Keudanya terkejut,

Chan Yeol terdiam, ia tak menyangka dan tak pernah bermaksud mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, salahkan mulutnya yang tak mampu menyaring kata yang ia ucapkan.

Tak beda jauh dengan Baek Hyun, Mata sipitnya membulat dalam keterkejutan,rasanya seperti ada benda tumpul yang menghantam tepat di ulu hatinya, ia hanya tak menyangkan Chan Yeol akan berkata seperti itu, dan kesakitannya semakin terasa ketika menyadari suatu hal, jadi selama ini ia selalu merepotkan member lain?

ah benar, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan hal itu.

Ia ingin sekali berteriak pada Chan Yeol, membantah ucapannya tersebut, tapi ia tak bisa dan tak akan pernah mampu karena semua itu memang benar adanya, dimanapun dirinya berada, ia hanya akan membawa beban bagi yang lain.

"kau benar yeolli, aku hanya akan merepotkan mereka" lirih Baek Hyun dengan kepala tertunduk.

Hening sejenak,

Baek Hyun mengengkat kepalanya dan berkata "baiklah aku akan mengatakan pada meneger hyung mengenai masalah ini"

sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan.

Dan bagi Chan Yeol, saat ini Baek Hyun Terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing yang kehilangan induknya, begitu sedih dan kehilangan arah.

"b-Baek Hyunnie maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, kau tahu bukan aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau itu penting untukku" Chan Yeol mencengkram lengan Baek Hyun mencoba menahan kepergiannya,

"tak apa Chan Yeol, kau tidak salah, seharusnya dari awal aku menyadari hal itu,..hah aku lelah sekali" katanya dengan nada ceria "aku pergi kekamar dulu, seharian tadi kita berlatih ternyata menguras energiku, aku ingin istirahat" Baek Hyun melepas genggaman Chan Yeol tanpa melihatnya, dan berjalan perlahan dengan bahu terkulai menuju kekamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"hyung bagaimana ini? Sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja" Chan Yeolpun tak kalah terluka dari Baek Hyun, ia merasa brengsek, ia tega melukai kekasihnya yang rapuh dan berhati sensitif itu.

"aku tahu Chan Yeol, kau hanya sedang kalut dan tak berpikiran jernih tadi, sebaiknya kau biarkan Baek Hyun sendiri dulu, baru nanti kau coba jelaskan padanya, jadi jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu, aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Baek Hyun hingga kau tanpa sadar berbuat seperti tadi" Suho menepuk bahu dongsaengnya itu dan pergi keluar dari dorm.

"ya tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebenarnya? Arghhhhh" Chan Yeol menarik-narik rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Chan Yeol menyamankan duduknya di ayunan taman dekat dorm, malam mulai larut sehingga tak heran ia bisa menikmati ketenangan malam tanpa ada gangguan dari seseorang yang meneriakinya sebagai member exo,

Ia menengadah ke langit, memandang pekatnya malam tanpa bintang, sudah sejak 4 jam yang lalu ia berada dalam posisi seperti itu, semenjak pertengkarannya dengan Baek Hyun dan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari udara segar.

Nafasnya kembali memburu saat gambaran wajah terluka Baek Hyun beberapa jam yang lalu melintas dalam pikirannya,

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghinggapinya, tanpa ia tahu jawabannya sampai sekarang,

Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, namun kali ini bukan nafas yang memburu namun bibir melengkung indah yang terlihat,

Chan Yeol tersenyum saat ingatan mengenai saat-saat indah yang dilaluinya bersama Baek Hyun muncul, pertengkaran-pertengkara sepele mereka yang justru membuat mereka semakin mencintai masing-masing lebih dalam lagi, keributan yang mereka buat, dan kejailan yang sering mereka lakukan.

Tidak, ia tidak sanggup lagi jika terus seperti ini, ia harus meminta maaf pada bakhyunnya, dan membuat keadaan kembali seperti seharusnya.

Dengan penuh tekad ia melangkah pulang ke dorm.

.

.

.

"hun dimana Baekkie?" tanya Chan Yeol saat tak mendapai kekasih mungilnya didalam kamar mereka,

"Baek Hyun-hyung ada di kamarku bersama Lulu hyung" jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Chan Yeol, matanya terfokus pada ponsel yang ia pegang.

Krieet...

"Baek-"

matanya melihat-

"sttt, Baekkie sedang tidur" bisik Luhan sambil beranjak dari ranjangnya.

-Luhan memeluk Baek Hyun yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku ikut aku, aku tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya, asal kau tahu saja susah untukku membujuknya tidur" Luhan melangkah keluar kamar,

Setelah mengecup dahi Baek Hyun sekilas Chan Yeol mengikuti langkah Luhan menuju ke dapur.

"sebenarnya ada masalah apa lagi dengan kalian? Kau tahu tiba-tiba saja tadi Baek Hyun masuk kekamarku dengan berurai air mata, dia bilang ia hanya merindukan keluarganya makanya ia kacau seperti itu, tapi aku yakin bukan itu, karena aku tahu bagiaman Baek Hyun itu, jadi ada apa?" Luhan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"huft...hyung benar, bukan karena itu, sebenarnya...

Chan Yeol menceritakan pada hyungnya itu apa yang terjadi pada mereka, dan bagiamana perasaannya mengenai hal itu.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya masalah kali ini lebih serius dari pada yang biasanya,

Huh semua juga tahu jika pasangan berisik itu sering sekali ribut hanya karena masalah sepele "kau yang paling tahu yeol meski Baek Hyun itu lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, tapi dia masih sangat kekanakan"

"lalu aku harus apa hyung? Aku sangat menyesal" Chan Yeol menunduk dengan lesu.

"besok lagi saja kau bicarakan ini dengannya, kurasa kalian berdua butuh istirahat dan memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi, untuk semntara biarkan Baek Hyun beristirahat di kamar bersamaku, nanti akan kuminta Sehun pindah kekamarmu" Luhan menepuk pundak Chan Yeol dan berlalu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"apa yang sedang kau lihat eum?"

Chan Yeol menelusupkan kedua lengannya melingkari perut Baek Hyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Baek Hyun tak menjawab, dia hanya menggerakkan badannya menyamankan posisi.

"apa kau masih marah mengenai yang kemarin? Aku minta maaf, sungguh kemarin itu—"

Cup

Baek Hyun menghentikan ucapan Chan Yeol dengan memepertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

"stt, sudah aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi, aku tahu kemarin kau tak bermaksud seperti itu, kita hanya sedang kalut itu saja, aku tahu kau begitu juga demi kebaikanku, jadi tak usah di bahas lagi okey?"

Baek Hyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Chan Yeol.

Cup... Chan Yeol mengecup kedua mata Baek Hyun

Cup... turun ke hidung bangir kekasihnya,

Cup... tak lupa kedua pipi chubby Baek Hyun,

"maafkan aku, kau memang cintaku Baek Hyunnie, saranghae"

Cup... Chan Yeol melumat bibir Baek Hyun dengan intens, hampir seharian mereka berdua berdiaman, hingga membuatnya frustasi, dan melalui ciuman itu ia ingin menyalurkan rasa frustasinya.

"cha, aku bantu mengepak barangmu, bukankah lusa kau berangkat, katakan padaku barang apa saja yang ingin kau bawa biar aku siapkan" Baek Hyun menggenggam lengan Chan Yeol dan menariknya untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"aku tahu kau yang akan menggantikan aku" ucapnya saat Chan Yeol tak kunjung bergerak.

"kerena malam hari disana akan dingin aku akan membawakanmu beberapa jaket dan pakaian tebal, Perlukah membawa selimut? Ah sepertinya harus aku siapakan satu untuk berjaga-jaga, dan kemarin aku sempat meminta eomma untuk membuatkan pasta cabai untuk kau bawa, siapa tahu nanti akan kau perlukan" Baek Hyun dengan cekatan menata beberapa keperluan Chan Yeol pada koper yang ada di hadapannya.

Grebb...

"aku mencintaimu, kau tahu kemarin aku sangat takut, aku takut kesalahanku tak termaafkan" pelukan Chan Yeol menghentikan aktifitas Baek Hyun.

"aku juga mencintaimu, dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini terlebih dahulu, aku tak ingin sesuatu terlewatkan yeollie"

"eumm lanjutkanlah"

"aish,,, bagaimana bisa aku melanjutkan jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini?" gerutu Baek Hyun.

"baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu tapi aku tak akan kemana-mana, karena aku ingin melihat bagaimana nyonya park menyiapakan keperluan calon suaminya"

Cup

Satu kecupan mendarat pada pipi Baek Hyun yang merona.

"ya! Berhenti atau kau selesaikan sendiri"

"arraso, lanjutkan, aku tak akan mengganggu, aku hanya akan melihat dari sini"

Chan Yeol duduk dan bersandar pada lemari sambil terus mengamati bagiamana Baek Hyun dengan cekatan menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukannya,

Sesekali ia terkekeh saat Baek Hyun menggerutu tak jelas, bingung menentukan jaket warna apa yang harus ia pilih, berapa banyak pakaian yang harus ia siapkan.

hatinya menghangat, betapa beruntung ia memiliki kekasih seperti Baek Hyun, tentu saja ia masih merasa bersalah mengenai kejadian dan kata yang di ucapkannya kemarin, dan saat ia merasa kesalahannya akan sulit untuk dimaafkan, Baek Hyun justru bersikap begitu lembut dan perhatian padanya. Terkadang kekasihnya itu kekanakan namun di lain waktu ia begitu dewasa dan pengertian.

Ah ia sudah tidak sabar untuk syuting lusa, ia ingin cepat selesai, dan ia tak perlu jauh lagi dari Baek Hyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

Ugh ini apa?

Gak tahu apa yang kirin tulis, ada aja ide yang kirin dapet pas liat chanyeol di LOJ,

Demi apa yah, di sana chanyeol kelihatan kalau ternyata dia itu juga manusia dan dia cuteeeeee banget, ngegemesin...

Dan pas dia buat pengakuan pengenai pasta cabai itu,,, ah itu CHANBAEK...mereka go public lagi,,,, dan pas video pesannya baekhyun di putar,,,, udah gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi.


End file.
